1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a cable assembly for use in connecting a throttle assembly to an engine assembly. More particularly, this invention relates to a cable assembly having a segment which includes one cable slidably disposed within another cable. Specifically, this invention relates to a first cable segment and a second cable segment having a generally non-circular cross-sectional shape, wherein the second cable segment is slidably disposed in the first cable segment.
2. Background Information
Vehicles such as a boat typically locate an operator in the middle of the vehicle for optimal awareness and a 360-degree view of the vehicle. However, vehicles such as a boat locate the engine assembly in the rear of the vehicle for efficient propulsion of the vehicle. This presents a problem in that there is a significant separation of the controls from the engine.
Heretofore engineers have addressed this separation with mechanical elongated cable assemblies having an internal chamber for sliding one cable within another cable to actuate the engine via this movement. However, the length of the cable assembly and the materials used results in a very problematic frictional coefficient between the sliding elements. Thus, a user must physically push or pull relatively hard on the control element, typically a throttle assembly, to actuate the engine. Fine engine control is not available in the present systems due to the force required to overcome the internal friction and move the cable assembly element to actuate the engine. A user must settle for a boat moving slightly faster or slightly slower than desired because of this absence of fine engine control. Conversely, skiers or other athletes or water sports enthusiasts typically have a desired speed with which they prefer to perform their activities. Thus, there is a tremendous need in the art for providing a finer degree of engine control to an operator of a vehicle such as a boat. At present, this fine engine control is limited by the nature of the cable assembly.
The problematic frictional coefficient in modern cable assemblies presents another problem in that the friction results in a tremendous amount of wear on the elements. This wear leads to failure of the cable assembly. Failure of the cable assembly during use can be catastrophic in that the user may lose the ability to control the moving vehicle. As such, vehicle owners are aware of the frictional wear problem and replace control assemblies frequently. However, replacement of a cable assembly is non-trivial in that the entire cable assembly needs removed from the throttle assembly to the engine assembly. Thereafter, a new cable assembly is installed, securing the entire length from the throttle assembly to the engine assembly. Still further, the user must then spend a considerable amount of time configuring and tuning the relationship between the engine assembly and the throttle assembly via the cable assembly to ensure a neutral position of the throttle results in the engine moving to the idle state, forward position of the throttle results in a forward propulsion of the engine, etc. Thus, there is a tremendous need in the art for providing a longer lasting and wear-resistant cable assembly.